In underwater diving activities of a military, commercial or sporting nature, divers often illuminate their way through the use of flashlights or chemically reactive light sticks. In order to operate underwater, flashlights must be well-sealed and typically are rather heavy due to the weight of the power source. Further, in terms of military diving activities, flashlights are constructed at least partially from magnetic material which can be detected by underwater magnetic sensors. To overcome these problems, chemically-reactive light sticks are often used.
Light sticks are generally constructed of elastic, light-transmissive cylinders that house chemicals which, when allowed to react with one another, generate illumination. Such light sticks are available commercially. Unfortunately, while solving the weight and magnetic signature problems associated with flashlights, light sticks introduce new hazards for divers. For example, since light quickly diverges underwater, the radial emission of light from an activated light stick quickly dissipates thereby reducing the light stick's efficiency. Further, the 360.degree. of radial illumination of a light stick can reduce a diver's visual acuity since some of the illumination is directed back to the diver's eyes. At the same time, illumination in all directions means that the diver's presence can be visually detected from a broad range of areas. This can present a problem in the case of clandestine diving activities.